huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrid
Astrid is a contestant from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Astrid was placed on the red To Tang tribe at the start of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. The tribe of six got along very well. Astrid made bonds with Paisley and Isaiah, who started a flirty relationship and Chris, who talked about his experiences as an amputee. She was closest to AJ and Naya however, being the loud jokers of the group. The trio would constantly make jokes and were the most talkative. This unity and teamwork reflect well in the challenges, as they won the first three together. Looking into the future, Astrid wanted to take her tribe and especially Naya and AJ to the end. At the Day 11 immunity challenge, AJ was dehydrated and fainted during the middle of the challenge. The tribe was very worried, prompting the challenge to stop. The medical team later concluded it was better if AJ was evacuated to recover. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve where Astrid was switched to the yellow Gondol tribe with Chris. They joined original Chan Loh members Courtney, Dre and Levi and Gondol members William and Sasha. Astrid had no real allegiance to Chris and started a new alliance with Dre, Courtney and William. This left the strong alpha males, Levi, Chris and Sasha, on the outs of the tribe. Despite this, Gondol won the first two immunity challenges they had together. When Gondol lost immunity on Day 19, Astrid and her alliance had the power to pick which male was going home. Astrid felt that the Chan Loh members were too strong and a huge threat coming into the merge. Her alliance at tribal council then voted out Levi. At this point, the tribes merged. Her alliance of four remained tight. Astrid's original To Tang members, Isaiah and Paisley, continued their flirty relationship and isolated themselves from both alliances. Astrid thought they would join her new allies and have control over the game, but they weren't willing. Instead, her alliance tried to campaign for Sasha to be eliminated. However, he joined the Chan Loh alliance and gave them the power. At tribal, Astrid's allies voted for Sasha but the majority voted out Paisley. Isaiah finally took the bait and returned to Astrid's side, causing a 5-5 split between the tribe. The intention was to vote out India, one of the power players of the opposing alliance. However, Dre and William rougely voted for Chris with her alliance divided, leaving Chan Loh in power. In the end, Astrid was voted out and made the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for India to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Astrid, India and Courtney N. all hold the record for the most votes cast against them during Kaôh Rōng, with ten. **She is the only one of these to not be apart of the original Gondol or post switch Chan Loh tribes, or to make it to the Final Tribal Council. Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Castaways